A darker What-if
by HotelKatz
Summary: Ah! My goddess is know for happy endings. What if they took a darker turn?


Disclaimer : I don't own _Ah! My goddess_

-oOoOoOo-

' _Ah! here she comes!'_ Troubador thought with a grin as he heard footsteps coming towards the bath.

' _Geez! What am I doing, getting turned on by my own breasts?!'_ Keiichi thought as he looked at the effects of Urd's potions from when he drunk some to try and find a cure for Belldandy's sickness.

Just as he reached the bath, Keiichi was surprised at Troubador leaping out of it, singing, "Ohhhh! true love has no Seee-"

The plum spirit stopped once he saw that it was not the Norn of the past as he uttered, "-crets…"

Troubador stood up as he began to ask, "Why… you…"

A growing fury filled the spirit as he growled "So! It was you! You and Urd have been… AARGH!"

Keiichi tried to speak in his own defense, but his mouth was covered by Troubador's hand. The latter summoned his lute as he continued to utter, "You sneaky, treacherous swine! The fact that you tried to disguise yourself is all the proof I need!"

The lute floated in the air as Troubador's free hand began to play it. "When this song reaches its end, **so will you**!'

With an evil smile, he sang " _Bugs, bugs, bugs. bugs!"_

Keiichi felt the little tiny crawlings of flies, centipedes, millipedes, and various beetles start to crawl up his throat.

' _Someone, anyone! Help me! I'd even accept Aoshima or Mara's help!'_ Keiichi thought as he tried to break free from Troubador's grasp. Alas, the Plum Spirit either was stronger than he looked or the song had some effect to prevent its target from fleeing.

" _Buggy bugs on the march… buggy bugs on the march…"_ Troubador continued to sing as he drank in Keiichi's fear

-oOo-

 _About half an hour later..._

Troubador walked into the living room where the two of the goddesses were. Belldandy was taking a break from her chores and Urd was trying to watch some TV to take her mind off of her ex-boyfriend. Skuld had just left the living room for her room.

"Good news! I have taken care of a problem that was plaguing our relationship, Urd!" Troubador exclaimed, holding his arms out to Urd.

"What prob-" Urd asked before her and Belldandy's eyes widened as the thought of what Troubador might be referring to hit them. "Bell, go find-"

The sound of Skuld screaming came from the direction of the bathing room, making the goddesses look past Troubador.

' _Please let it be that Skuld just walked in a nude living Keiichi! I'd give up drinking if that's what happened!'_ Urd thought as Belldandy dashed from the room. Not even a second later, Urd glared at Troubador, barely controlling the fury that was rising up from within her. As she took deep breaths to try and control herself, Urd asked. "What…. What in blazes are you talking about?"

He had grown nervous for a few moments when Urd started to glare at him, but Troubador slipped into a confident mood as he gestured to himself as he said, "I have taken care of my rival and made sure he shan't darken our lives any more."

Urd's hands curled into fists faster than anyone could blink, for at the moment, Belldandy shrieked, "Keiichi!"

Urd began to march towards Troubador, who began to back away from the furious goddess. As he tried to maintain his confident composure, he made some placating gestures as he pleaded, "Urd! You misunderstand! That swine tried to disguise himself as a woman! I had no other alternative!"

"Oh, I understand alright. You're the one that doesn't understand, never have, and never will!" Urd growled as her fists began to eradicate with fire and lighting, ones fueled by her emotions. Troubador almost could swear that he saw evil, hateful faces momentarily appear in the auras around Urd's hands and glare at him. "The reason Keiichi had breasts was that I wasn't here because Skuld and I were called back to Heaven and Belldandy had gotten sick!"

Troubador's back then hit a wall as Urd continued.

"So he tried to drink some potions, hoping to find one that would cure Bell's cold!" Urd exclaimed as she then began to slowly march towards the Plum Spirit. Once she was about two feet away from Troubador, Urd looked down and softly said, "And I held off because you came by and I didn't want you to hurt him."

"Urd, I had to-" Troubador said before Urd's head shot up and looked him in the eyes.

Never before had Troubador wished or wanted to go blind, for Urd's eyes were filled with such fury and hate that Troubador feared that he would not survive the day, if not the next hour.

Like a wind slowly growing in a thunderstorm, Urd uttered with growing intensity, "Had you done even the smallest bit of research… You would have know that Keiichi had made a wish for Belldandy to be by his side, not me…"

Her fists unfurled, creating two Urdbolts, one concentrated enough that they seemed solid.

Urd's next words were not filled with a fiery hate, but with nothing except cold fury.

"And you also would have know that I saw him as a little brother of sorts… and you know how I feel about family…"

That last line only cemented to the Plum spirit on his imagined fate.

"Forgive me, Ur-" Troubador tearfully exclaimed in fear before Urd slammed the two hateful UrdBolts into his shoulders.

His shrieks were heard for several miles around the temple.

-oOo-

A few minutes later, Urd began to head towards the bathroom. She spotted Belldandy quietly step out of Skuld's room, gently closing the door.

Still facing away from Urd, Belldandy placed a hand on Skuld's door as she said, "I had to place a sleeping spell on Skuld. I ordered Banpei to stay with her and do whatever he can to make sure she doesn't do anything to harm herself, even if it means outright disobeying her."

"How can…" Urd uttered before the answer hit her. "Oh yeah, that compelling voice thing…"

"Did you have to make that… _Thing_ scream so loud?" Belldandy asked, only a faint hiss came out when she referred to the Plum Spirit.

Urd rubbed the back of her head and looked away from Belldandy and answered, "I… I… Wanted him to hurt. Hurt bad. Hurt as bad as I could make him."

Belldandy took one long deep breath before she responded. "I'm going to call Kami-Sama. Ask him to revive Keiichi. Maybe seal away Skuld's memory of this day until the day she can handle it, as well as Keiichi's."

"Bell?" Urd quietly asked, feeling a bit empty from her attack on Troubador.

Belldandy faced away from Urd and continued to stare at Skuld's door for a few minutes. The slow up-and-down motions of Belldandy's shoulders were the only sign that Urd had of Belldandy trying to keep calm.

"I… I… left Troubador alive… He-he won't use his arms for anything an-any more…" Urd trailed off as she tried to control herself as tears were threatening to fall. Not for Troubador's sake, but for Keiichi. She barely could ask anything as the sentences came out half-formed, "Is Keiichi… How is Skuld…"

Before Urd could call out to Belldandy once again, the Norn of the present asked in a neutral tone, "Yes, Urd? What is it?"

"You never told me about Kei-" Urd said before Belldandy walked away from her. The Norn of the past only got a glimpse of Belldandy's face. The Norn of the present's expression was a mix of sadness,fury, and… hate.

"Go check the Bathing room if you want answers," Belldandy said before she turned a corner and went out of Urd's sight.

Urd took a deep breath as she wandered over to the bathing room. Once she was by the door, she closed her eyes and gripped the doorway.

' _Now or never, Urd..._ ' The norn thought to herself. She then willed her eyes open.

Keiichi, or what was left of him, was lying on the floor in front of the bath. His torso had a large hole open in it, but the blood stains all around the room suggested that the injuries had been worse, like the body had exploded.

' _Bell musta tried to heal him back to life or something while she panicked...'_ Urd thought as her eyes looked up at Keiichi's head.

His jaw was barely connected to his skull and looking at the eyes, Keiichi had been crying while he had died.

' _So where are the bugs?'_ Urd thought as she looked around the room for any trace of them. Unable to spot even the smallest insect, Urd used a spell that detected any traces of any spell that had been used in the last hour within the local area.

' _Alright… There's Troubador's bug spell… My UrdBolts… Oh…. Oh… Oh my, Bell used an eradication spell on all insects within the temple grounds before trying to heal Keiichi…'_ Urd thought as she sensed them. _And there's the sleep spell and the vocal domination thing…_

'Urd leaned against the doorway and slid down until she was sitting on the floor, still staring at Keiichi's corpse.

"I fucked up, Kei, I fucked up," Urd muttered to herself as her eyesight grew blurry from the tears she could no longer hold back. She covered her face and wept as she uttered, "I should-shoulda just threw the-cr-creep out and cured you…"

-oOo-

 _later…_

After Urd stopping crying, she went back to staring at Keiichi's body, unable to really feel anything at all.

She felt someone shake her a few times.

She slowly turned to face them as she muttered, "Wha… What is it? Oh, hello, Bell… How did the call go?"

"It took some time, but Kami-sama agreed to my request, so prepare that cure you promised Keiichi," Belldandy said. she also seemed emotionally drained from everything.

"Got-gotcha…" Urd muttered as she stood up. As she began to walk away, she noticed a bright flash come from the bathing room, as well as a smaller one come from the little openings of Skuld's room.

Just before she entered her room, Urd noticed that Troubador was nowhere to be seen.

"Can't have gotten far with what I've done to him…" Urd muttered with a dark chuckle. As she reached her desk to mix the ingredients to create the cure for Keiichi's problem, Urd found a note on the desk.

She picked it up and it read -

 _Urd, I've went ahead and took your former boyfriend out of the temple. I suggest you go and give us a list of all your former relationships that might lead to more trouble for you and the others down the life. Scratch that, you will give us that list or you can expect to be forcefully returned to Heaven and have Keiichi Morisato's and any other humans' mind wiped of their memories ,of you. Also, did you really have to burn the scroll Troubador had with him? I'm not too certain you knew, but it was a scroll to summon the Golden Nightingale. So because of the injuries you gave him and the destruction of the scroll, Troubador has been put onto a suicide watch.~ Your Father, Tyr._

' _So he was using me…I don't feel the least bit guilty for what I've done to the jerk...'_ Urd thought as she mixed up the potion to give to Keiichi the moment he awoke. Had she looked into a mirror, Urd would have noticed that her goddess markings turning the tiniest bit more reddish purple.

-oOo-

 _Epilogue :_

 _While Skuld and Keiichi were not able to consciously recall what happened during the last day of Troubador's visit, Skuld's attempts to separate Belldandy and Keiichi went down. she stopped using anything that could even remotely harm Keiichi. Instead of using a chainsaw or bombs and chasing after Keiichi, she stuck to using a squeaky toy hammer. Urd mocked her for it for a time. Keiichi developed a slight fear of bugs for a time. If an insect came near his mouth, he would leapt away and cover his mouth._

 _Belldandy became overprotective of Keiichi for a week or two, barely letting him out of her sight. Her relationship with Urd was strained for a bit longer than that, but eventually things went back to normal for the sisters. Whenever Keiichi asked about what happened with Troubador, Belldandy requested that he not ask about that as the subject bothered her. He never did, but he remained curious._

 _Urd eventually did give the list of people she had been in a relationship with to Tyr. The being that Urd was involved with in the past were checked out and none of them would have tried to kill Keiichi as Troubador had. At most, they would have stuck to humiliating him until Urd or Belldandy told them to stop. When it came to protecting Keiichi in the future, Urd became as fast as Belldandy to save him, though Urd was less careful than her sister when it came to avoiding collateral damage._

 _Troubador eventually underwent surgery to recover his arms and eventually was take off of a suicide watch, but due to losing the scroll that summoned the golden nightingale, he wandered around the cosmos, searching for a new purpose. He never went near Earth again, nor anywhere else where Urd might be._

-oOoOoOo-

Note from Hotelkatz : I wrote this so very long ago because my muse was depressed at how unfinished the ending of the Ah! My Goddess Manga series was. So depressed, that my muse wanted to write a dark fic to get some sorta revenge and demanded it.

As you can see by the ending, I don't have what it takes to write a Dark fic. Or maybe I do, but I leave too much to be implied for it to have any effect.

As for the epilogue, I wrote it like it currently is because it would be too long otherwise.

I don't know if I should make more of this. Unlike my other fic, I'd be dealing only with making darker or more tragedic ends to either the manga, anime, or OVA.


End file.
